Crying in th Rain
by Lisa Black
Summary: Ele a amava. Por mais que tentasse e lutasse contra esses sentimentos era tarde demais... Tarde demais para ele resistir e tarde demais para ele se declarar. Afinal, agora era o outro que ela amava – seu melhor amigo.[ Continuação Postada ].
1. Crying In The Rain

**_Crying in the Rain_**

_Ele a amava. Por mais que tentasse e lutasse contra esses sentimentos era tarde demais... Tarde demais para ele resistir e tarde demais para ele se declarar. Afinal, agora era o outro que ela amava – seu melhor amigo. ( song-fic )._

N/a: ai, ai... mais uma de minhas loucuras... hehehehehe. Mais uma de minhas incansáveis loucuras. Essa song fic partiu de um dia extremamente chuvoso, no que eu, em meu extremo tédio e frio, decidi assistir uns clipes de A-Ha que eu tenho. E aí, me veio a idéia dessa fic. Se é T/L? Bem... não sei, fica a critério de vocês imaginarem se é ou não... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Hum, preciso mesmo dizer? Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, se não eu não estaria aqui aguardando ansiosamente pela tradução do sexto livro, afinal, já saberia da história toda! – minha mãe disse que eu tinha que escolher entre o inglês ou a tradução, porque ela não é um banco... u.u. Eu até pensei em comprar com o MEU dinheiro, mas ela prometeu jogar o inglês pela janela se eu resolvesse compra-lo ( ela sabe que eu pediria para ela comprar o traduzido... u.u ).

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, o nome da música é Crying in the Rain, do grupo A-Ha. Eu amo essa música! Ela é dos anos 90 – meio antiga, devo comentar, mas o que fazer se minha prima sempre me apresenta músicas dessa época? – sem falar da minha mãe... – e eu acabo me apaixonando por elas?

**"I'll never let you see  
**_Eu jamais te deixarei perceber  
_**The way my broken heart is hurting me  
**_Como o meu coração partido está me machucando"_

Ele sentia um vazio por dentro. Ele jamais imaginara se sentir dessa forma e, se fosse anos atrás, riria de quem dissesse que um dia estaria no balcão de um bar de Londres, tomando o que parecia ser para ele a quarta dose de vodca – bem, foi até onde ele contou – e tudo por causa _dela. Ela,_ aquela que vinha povoando seus pensamentos desde os últimos anos de Hogwarts, desde que eles trocaram um terno, apaixonado e avassalador beijo, e desde que eles se separaram depois do mesmo. Desde então não trocaram uma palavra sobre o assunto e a relação entre eles era de profunda e verdadeira amizade – pelo menos da parte dela. Ele sabia que não podia esperar mais do que isso, afinal, ela gostava de outro e isso o fazia sofrer desoladamente.

Passava-se da uma da manhã, e o balconista já olhava feio para ele. O rapaz ergueu o olhar marejado e quebrado para ele, e entornou o copo de vez pelo rosto e bateu com força em cima do balcão.

-Mais uma. – falou num murmúrio.

O rapaz suspirou.

-Senhor, sinto muito, mas já passou da hora de fecharmos. O senhor é o único aqui e é com gentileza que eu peço que se retire.

-Ok, sei quando não sou bem-vindo num lugar. – disse ele emburrado, enquanto pegava o casaco e tirava todo o dinheiro do bolso e depositava no balcão. Nunca tivera paciência com dinheiro de trouxas e muito menos teria agora quando sentia-se um pouco zonzo, com o corpo já demonstrando o efeito das não-sei-quantas doses de bebida que ele tomara como se fosse água. – Aliás, nunca fui bem-vindo em nenhum mesmo... muito menos no coração dela. – ele suspirou.

-Senhor... – o garoto olhou surpreso os maços de dinheiro em cima do balcão. – Isso...

-Pode ficar com o troco. – ele respondeu de imediato. – Acho que você precisa muito mais do que eu, pelo menos você serve para alguma coisa, quanto a mim. – ele riu desgostoso. – Bem, eu não sirvo para absolutamente _nada._

O moreno bateu a porta do lugar ao sair. Sentiu o frio da madrugada arrepiar-lhe a espinha e fechou mais o sobretudo sobre o corpo. A neblina pairava sobre a rua deserta, fazendo-o não enxergar quase nada à sua frente, suspirou. 'Estado perfeito para a atuação de comensais e assaltantes.' ele riu fracamente ao perceber o pensamento. 'São tudo da mesma laia, mas até que eu gostaria que um dos dois, ou talvez, os dois juntos me atingissem, quem sabe assim eu não morro de uma vez e, com isso, paro de sofrer dessa maneira?'. Tornou a suspirar, dessa vez fortemente e sentiu uma nuvem se formar ao redor da sua boca. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, achando o fato levemente engraçado. Começou a rir. Vendo que rira de uma coisa extremamente fútil, parou de rir e colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Acho que bebi demais. – falou num murmúrio.

Começou a andar calmamente pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Aquilo era um tanto quanto consolador. Aquelas ruas frias transmitiam uma calma quase que reconfortante, e parecia absorver para si, o que o rapaz sentira o que lhe vinha na alma: uma escuridão completa.

Sentia que sua alma tivesse sido arrancada do seu corpo, fazendo-o viver agora uma espécie de semi-vida... ou pior, uma vida amaldiçoada. Amaldiçoada pelo que ele achava ser o mais nobre e puro dos sentimentos: o amor.

**"I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
**_Eu tenho o meu orgulho e sei como esconder  
_**All my sorrow and pain  
**_Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento  
_**I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva_**"**

Tudo perdera o sentido no momento em que ela dissera 'Não'. Apesar de não ter sido a palavra propriamente proferida, aquele empurrão que ela lhe dera, interrompendo o que fora para ele um dos momentos mais sublimes e perfeitos da sua vida, significou isso para ele. Ela não podia ter dito não com as palavras, mas o dissera com gestos e também com o olhar. O olhar frio que ela lhe lançara após a interrupção do beijo, foi uma ordem silenciosa de que ela não queria, nem permitiria que aquilo se repetisse novamente entre eles. Enquanto se recuperava das sensações que aquele beijo o proporcionara, sentiu-se entristecer ao encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes o fitando um tanto quanto irritadamente. 'Desculpe, não vai mais se repetir', ele falou e abaixou o olhar, ainda podendo ver os pés dela se afastarem rapidamente e um suspiro irritado em sinal de confirmação por parte dela.

Ao relembrar o fato, passou a mão inconscientemente pelos lábios, a fim de lembrar-se de cada detalhe daquele momento. Sorriu fracamente, não podia negar que havia sido divino.

Passado o momento de torpor, sentiu a dor novamente corroer-lhe o peito. Se, num momento de envolvimento, não a tivesse beijado, talvez não teria se apaixonado por ela, e, talvez, não sofreria como estava sofrendo agora. Apesar de não ter recebido o não, sabia que o receberia se tentasse. E, era aquela palavra tão pequena que o deixava naquele estado deplorável. O homem chegou a tentar se matar, mas, nem para isso ele servia. A coragem faltou-lhe no último minuto e não restou-lhe nada mais do que um pequeno corte no pulso. Desde então não tentara novamente, saberia que seria fraco demais para tal alívio e não teria sucesso, assim como não teve da outra vez. Possa ser que o pensamento de não vê-la mais depois de tudo, o fizera desistir da sua decisão no último minuto. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo e sentiu raiva dela. Deixou-a povoar seus pensamentos e, conseqüentemente, sua coragem sucumbiu perante a lembrança do seu terno e angelical sorriso.

**"If a wait for stormy skies  
**_Se eu esperar por céus nublados  
_**You won't know the rain from the tear in my eyes  
**_Você não distinguirá a chuva das lágrimas em meus olhos"_

Era por essa razão que se dedicara tanto à profissão de auror e à Ordem da Fênix. Assim, sua mente se entretia com os milhares de pergaminhos à sua frente, as intermináveis perseguições a comensais e a Voldemort, e suas missões secretas. Tudo isso o fazia se esquecer dela, nem que fosse por breves instantes, nem que tivesse que agüentar a dor que voltaria com mais intensidade depois da lembrança.

Ele fez de tudo para esquece-la. Procurava outros braços para se aquecer, beijava outras na esperança de encontrar o sabor dela em outros lábios, cheirava o pescoço de outras para obter, pelo menos, um resquício de perfume que o fizesse se lembrar dela. Podia dormir com várias mulheres, mas era somente uma que ele se lembrava, e se controlava para não chamar por ela quando outra a acariciava.

_Ela... _o amor que sentia por ela havia se tornado, enfim, uma espécie de maldição incurável. Mais traiçoeira que uma _Imperius, _mais dolorosa que uma _Cruciatus _e mais desumana e arrasadora que uma _Avada Kedrava. _Havia tudo para dar, porém nada a receber.

A dor, a angustia, a tristeza, a solidão... sentimentos que sabia que jamais o abandonaria, seriam seus companheiros fiéis, até o dia da sua morte, ou quem sabe, a morte daquele imenso amor. Nunca viveria em paz, tinha certeza disso. Não quando tinha que conviver com a presença dela – apesar de evitada a todo custo – durante o dia, e as lembranças dela à noite, enquanto tentava em vão se entregar ao mundo de um sono sem sonhos.

Lembranças estas que não passavam de um fruto da sua imaginação. O único fato real era um beijo: um único, mísero, porém intenso beijo.

**"You'll never know that I still love you so  
**_Você jamais saberá que eu ainda te amo tanto  
_**Though the heartaches remain  
**_Embora os desgostos permaneçam no coração  
_**I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"_

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que mal percebeu que uma fina chuva começara a cair, deixando, em poucos minutos, seus cabelos negros extremamente grudados em seu rosto. A nuvem ao redor da boca se tornou mais densa, assim como a neblina que o cercara. Não sabia onde estava, afinal, não prestara atenção em tudo ao seu redor, mas ele tampouco gostaria de voltar para casa naquele momento. Trancar-se no que antes era seu refúgio, para ele agora se tornara um martírio, pois, enquanto estava sozinho, os pensamentos depressivos voltavam a povoar-lhe a mente e ele pensava em tudo que perdeu por ter sido tão tolo a ponto de te-la deixado escapar e ter negado por tanto tempo esses sentimentos. Mas, agora era tarde demais, eles já estavam namorando e praticamente noivos. O rapaz podia ver o nítido sorriso de felicidade no rosto dela e seus olhos brilharem de uma forma divina... _para ele. _O que ele não daria para ter aquele olhar só para si, aquele sorriso, aqueles beijos, aquelas carícias, aquele corpo... aquele amor. Pelo menos só por uma noite, pelo menos só para ter a nostalgia de conviver com as lembranças depois... pelo menos seria algo que fora real, pelo menos ele podia dizer que um dia ela fora dele e ela o amara.

Àquele ponto estava completamente encharcado, mas não parecia se importar. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto, mas ele não pareceu perceber. Soltou um longo suspiro e se recostou nas grades de uma casa qualquer de uma rua qualquer.

A segunda lágrima rolou, se confundindo com os pingos grossos que agora caíam do céu. Seu melhor amigo... havia perdido a mulher dos seus sonhos para o seu melhor amigo. Talvez fosse por isso que desistira dela no momento em que descobrira-se apaixonado por ela, tudo por causa do outro. Sim, o outro a merecia. O outro a amava a mais tempo do que ele. O outro vivia a suspirar pelos cantos por ela, assim como ele suspirava por ela agora. O outro temia se declarar com medo de receber um "não", da mesma forma um dia ele temeu receber quando pensava na tênue possibilidade de confessar tudo o que sentia por ela. E fora o outro quem ela escolhera, fora o outro a quem ela se entregou por inteira a primeira vez e vivia se entregando até agora... e era com o outro que ela estava de casamento marcado.

**"Raindrops falling from heaven  
**_Gotas de chuva caindo do céu  
_**Could never take away my misery  
**_Jamais poderia lavar o meu sofrimento"_

Valeria a pena, então, estragar tudo o que o seu melhor amigo se empenhara tanto em lutar e conquistar, e ele se empenhara tanto tempo em fazer descaso e esquecer até que, depois dela ter começado a namorar com o outro, ele resolver acordar e finalmente admitir algo que sempre negou? Seria algo justo? Seria algo honesto da parte dele?

Entregou-se as lágrimas e reprimiu um soluço. Sentia nojo de si mesmo e remorso por passar dias e dias tendo sonhos e pensamentos íntimos com a namorada DELE.

Sim, ela o escolhera. Por anos ela não ligou para ele, por anos ele vivera calado, somente com sua paixão, por anos ele tentou conquista-la e conseguiu. Sabia que ela se apaixonara perdidamente pelo outro e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Então? Por que deixava-se levar pela tristeza assim tão facilmente? Sabia que era uma guerra já perdida antes mesmo da primeira batalha, então, por que ainda tinha esta angústia dentro do peito?

Suspirou. Um relâmpago iluminou o céu ao longe, o rapaz ergueu o olhar para fitar o céu. As nuvens extremamente escuras refletiam seu estado de espírito. Fechou os olhos e ergueu um pouco os braços, desejando fortemente que a água que o banhava levasse consigo toda a dor que lhe vinha no coração, ou quem sabe, levasse de vez com ela sua vida e concebesse a ele a morte que a tanto tempo lhe era desejada, para enfim, conceber um descanso eterno para aquela alma eternamente atormentada por aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes.

**"But since we're not together  
**_Porém, já que não estejamos juntos  
_**I'll 'pray' for stormy weather  
**_Eu esperarei por um tempo chuvoso  
_**To hide these tears I hope you'll never see  
**_Pra esconder as lágrimas que eu espero que você jamais perceba"_

Sentiu vontade de gritar. Não sabia o porquê, nem o quê gritaria, mas a vontade de solta-lo corria em suas veias, esquentando cada parte do seu corpo e deixando um rastro de estímulo a medida que passava. Mas o grito automaticamente foi reprimido quando o som de um trovão que, apesar de longínquo, demonstrou-se forte e se fez presente.

Um tanto quanto surpreso, ele abre os olhos e olha ao seu redor, a neblina havia então cessado e a chuva se intensificara. Ele sentia seu corpo tremer de frio e sabia que, àquele ponto, poderia ter o rosto extremamente pálido e os lábios sem cor ou até arroxeados. Abriu um sorriso ao pensar na possibilidade de pegar um resfriado, ou quem sabe, uma forte pneumonia. Talvez a doença o fizesse esquecer dela.

Pela primeira vez reparara na casa que estava à sua frente. Prendeu a respiração ao perceber onde estava.

-A casa _deles. _– sentiu as forças vacilarem e por pouco não caiu de joelhos na calçada.

'Por que será que eu faço isso comigo mesmo? Será que eu já não sofro o bastante e ainda quero sofrer mais?' seus olhos brilharam tristemente e as lagrimas, que a esse ponto tinham cessado, voltaram com mais intensidade.

'Poderia se declarar talvez?' ele pensou num suspiro. Não sabia que dia, hora ou data seria, mas sabia que ele estava em viagem, numa missão da Ordem, e não tinha previsão para voltar, ela estaria _sozinha _em casa. O amigo não avisara nada a ele, talvez não tenha voltado ainda, talvez fique por mais alguns dias por lá... 'ou talvez, nunca mais volte' uma vozinha completou no que ele balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

-Não, você não vai entrar por esse portão, muito menos entrar por essa porta, não mesmo. – disse num murmúrio, para si mesmo.

'Essa seria a sua chance, quem sabe o que você tanto anseia finalmente aconteça... depois vocês dois podem esquecer de tudo e retomar suas vidas' retrucou a vozinha em sua mente.

'Se a tivesse em meus braços, será que meus desejos enfim cessariam? Ou me faria ama-la mais do que eu já a amo?' ele indagou para si mesmo. A mão já se encontrava nas grades do portão e pronto para abri-lo.

'Só vendo para descobrir, não é?' respondeu a voz com outra pergunta.

Realmente, seja lá o que era aquela voz, fosse seu subconsciente, seu próprio eu, ou até mesmo uma entidade espiritual... ela não cooperava nem um pouco com ele. Com um suspiro abriu as grades, que rangeram levemente. Uma luz no quarto de cima se ascendeu e ele rapidamente as fechou e se escondeu em um canteiro qualquer que enfeitava o jardim.

**"Someday when my crying's done  
**_Algum dia, quando meu pranto estiver acabado  
_**I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun  
**_Eu vou exibir um sorriso e caminharei sobre o sol"_

Os rubros cabelos dela se fizeram presentes na porta da varanda do quarto _deles._ Apesar de estar escuro, e ele mal enxerga-la por causa da chuva que caia incansavelmente, ele podia vê-la olhar confusamente para tudo ao seu redor, antes de ouvir aquela doce voz murmurando.

-Tem alguém aí? Sirius? Tiago?

Ele exibiu um fraco sorriso quando viu que ela havia se lembrado dele. Soltou um longo suspiro, sentindo o coração bater acelerado, porém não se identificou. Desistira de se declarar no momento em que a vira novamente.

Temia que ela o odiasse, temia que ela afastasse... temia acabar com uma amizade que conseguira a tanto custo, para assim, poder conviver com ela... estar sempre perto dela, sem levantar suspeitas dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Temia também que ela contasse para o outro... seu melhor amigo. Temia que o amigo o olhasse com um olhar decepcionado, quando descobrisse que ele tentara flertar com sua namorada, propusera que ela passasse uma noite com ele... traindo assim a sua confiança. Sabia que não seria tão canalha a ponto de fazer isso. Afinal, apesar de ser o outro, o que se pusera no caminho entre ele e Lily, não podia para si mesmo o fato de que o outro a amava e o considerava um irmão que nunca teve. Com ele não era diferente.

O que faria então? Para quê estava ali? Suspirou. Talvez pudesse falar-lhe, perguntar como estava. Inventar uma desculpa qualquer para vê-la, ficar ao lado dela o resto da noite fazendo-lhe companhia. Talvez dissesse que o namorado pedira que ele tomasse conta dela para ver se não havia gente de olho na garota dele e que ela não o trocara por um curandeiro metido a lindo e maravilhoso do St Mungus.

Apesar de sofrer, ele não podia deixar de rir ao pensar no quão ciumento o amigo poderia ser. Era desses breves momentos que ele se aproveitava. Sempre a abraçava mais forte quando se cumprimentavam, arriscava cheirar levemente o pescoço dela, dar-lhe um beijo intenso e estalado na bochecha, passar-lhe a mão de leve pelas costas... pequenos gestos que implicitamente demonstravam todo o amor que sentia por ela, e que poderia ser justificado com a famosa desculpa marota de fazer ciúmes no amigo, que corava furiosamente e, com os braços cruzados respondia ' Ela _ainda_ é minha, sabia?'.

Mesmo que por brincadeira aquela frase era proferida, o seu amigo não sabia o quanto aquela frase o fazia sofrer. 'Ela é somente dele, você não pode fazer nada. Eles se amam e você nada pode fazer para mudar os fatos. Eles são felizes e você terá que se contentar com a felicidade deles, no lugar da sua. Ele a mereceu, ele batalhou por ela, enquanto você desistiu no primeiro obstáculo' dizia sempre para si mesmo, tentando em vão se conformar com o fato de que ele a perdera.

**"I'm maybe a fool  
**_Posso parecer um tolo  
_**But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain  
**_Mas, até lá, meu bem, você nunca verá eu me queixar  
_**I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"_

Ela ainda olhava para a rua, agora com a varinha em punho. Ele ainda a admirava, quieto em seu canto, apenas se deliciando em ver seus rubros cabelos balançarem graciosamente ao vento, a camisola verde que usava demonstrarem completamente suas curvas perfeitas e os pés descalços no chão. Ali, daquela forma, ela lhe parecia um anjo... um anjo inalcansável. Talvez ela fosse a enviada para resgatar-lhe de um inferno que ele mesmo se deixara atirar... mesmo que ela não soubesse, ela era a sua única salvação.

Um vulto se aproximou lentamente dela. Ele sentiu o seu coração quase sair pela boca, pensando que seria alguém para ataca-la. O vulto foi iluminado pela luz e ele sentiu um nó na garganta. Era _ele._

Ele a abraçou por trás, enquanto a ruiva soltou um grito assustada. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir. O coração dele se apertou dentro do peito... o riso que ela sempre guardava para _ele._

A chuva não mais lhe importava, para falar a verdade, ele nem mais a sentia, assim como não sentia o seu corpo. Um falso sorriso ocupou o rosto dele ao pensar na possibilidade de não ter mais o corpo que o prendia àquela vida atormentadora.

Seu amigo passou as mãos levemente pela barriga da ruiva, sentindo a maciez do tecido da camisola. Ela sorriu fracamente e, de olhos fechados recostou a testa no pescoço dele, enquanto alisava sua face lentamente com a outra mão.

-Senti sua falta... – ele a ouvira proferir baixinho.

-Não mais do que eu de você. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e começou a alisar a barriga da ruiva de cima a baixo.

Ele sabia que aquela cena era demais para si próprio, estava acima do que o seu coração podia suportar, mas ainda ficava ali... se imaginado no lugar do melhor amigo. Como se fosse a mão dele a tocar-lhe a barriga dela e o seu corpo a abraçar o dela. Soltou um longo e silencioso suspiro.

Ela subiu a cabeça e dei-lhe beijos leves em seu pescoço. Ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, sabia que o outro provavelmente estaria sentindo o mesmo.

O rapaz desceu a cabeça e beijou-lhe apaixonadamente nos lábios. Um brilho de inveja transpareceu nos olhos dele e o maroto tornou a soltar um longo suspiro. Nenhuma sombra sequer do sorriso de outrora era visto no rosto dele.

Quando o amigo a carregou nos braços e ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, ele virou o rosto para não presenciar a cena. Tentou-se fazer de surdo para as vozes que vinham da sua própria mente: podia ouvir cada palavra de amor que eles trocavam entre si, podiam ser imaginarias, mas ele sabia ser verdadeiras. Sua boca umedeceu e secou rapidamente ao lembrar-se dos lábios colados no dela. Suas mãos suavam, desejando tocar naquele corpo desconhecido para ele e que ele sabia que agora o melhor amigo devia estar tocando com extrema ansiedade e carinho. Não queria imaginar a cena que ele sabia que as paredes daquele quarto estavam prestes a presenciar... mas não conseguia evitar... pois desejara estar nos braços dela naquele exato momento.

**"I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva  
_**I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"_

O cheiro de lírios invadiu suas narinas e, num momento de devaneio ele olhou para a porta da frente, pensando que ela estaria ali, esperando-o de braços abertos, gritando que o amava e que queria te-lo para sempre perto de si. Piscou várias vezes, não crendo que aquilo não passara da sua imaginação. Soltou um longo suspiro e saiu do seu esconderijo, pondo novamente as mãos no bolso.

-Te perdi para sempre, Lily. – ele disse rapidamente, lançando um último olhar à varanda do quarto do casal. – Espero que ele te faça feliz.

Naquele exato momento, Lílian tem um sobressalto e Tiago para de beijar o seu pescoço e a encara confusamente.

-Lily?

-Não... não foi nada. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Apenas pensei ter ouvido a voz de Sirius.

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha, um pouco surpreso.

-E o que Almofadinhas iria fazer, no meu jardim, às... – ele olhou para o relógio. – ... três horas e trinta da manhã, num temporal desses?

A ruiva deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Não seria essa uma desculpa para interromper o que estávamos fazendo? – indagou num sorriso maroto.

-Ah, cala essa boca! – disse ela risonha, enquanto Tiago voltava a beija-la apaixonadamente.

Do lado de fora, Sirius retomara a sua caminhada pelas ruas. Sentia corpo molhado e a roupa e o cabelos grudados nele. O maroto exibiu um fraco sorriso, um fraco e _falso_ sorriso que o acompanharia até o fim de seus dias... quem olhasse atentamente em seu rosto, poderia ver as manchas das lágrimas e o olhar tristonho, apesar da chuva grossa que ainda insistia em cair, confundindo seus pingos com o pranto que rolava dos olhos extremamente azuis dele.

**"I'll do my crying in the rain  
**_Eu farei o meu pranto na chuva"_

N/a: Bom, essa fic, com certeza, fora diferente de tudo o que eu já havia publicado...fugi mesmo às regras T/L – não necessariamente... hehehehehe. Espero que o texto não tenha ficado muito confuso... afinal, sempre quando eu me referia a Sirius era por 'ele, o rapaz, aquele homem', mas, eu realmente quis fazer o texto assim, afinal, perderia a graça se eu contasse que era o meu adorado Si desde o começo, não? Aí eu pergunto a vocês, eu gosto mesmo de faze-lo sofrer... mas, o que fazer? Minha humilde mente quando pensou nessa fic, inicialmente pensou numa T/L, mas a música tem uma letra muito triste para um final feliz, então me veio usar o Sirius como o sofredor... u.u. Espero que tenham gostado! n.n.


	2. Outra Vez

N/A: E aqui temos a continuação. A idéia me veio assistindo o DVD de Ana Carolina. Hehehehehehehe. Sem falar que a Gina Potter me mandou um comentário sugerindo que eu a fizesse. Bem, primeiramente eu até pensei em colocar a música "Confesso" de Ana Carolina. Mas achei a perfeita! "Outra Vez" do Roberto Carlos, também cantada por (Adivinhem?) Ana Carolina no show do DVD. Rsrsrsrsrs. Espero que gostem. Vamos aos comentários.

Miss Leandra Friendship Black – Você chorou/ Nossa eu não imaginaria que iria chegar a tal ponto... u.u./ Socorro! Estou com tendências sádicas! É verdade, poderia ser o Remo, também, mas... quando eu tava assistindo o clipe, a primeira pessoa que me veio a cabeça foi o Tiago, mas como eu me lembrei que a tradução tinha um final triste, me veio o Sirius. Também, o Remo já sofre demais por ser lobisomem, mas essa para ele? Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Mylla Evans – Mamis querida! Você gostou da fic? Ah, tive a quem puxar! Hehehehehehehe. Era como se entrasse nos sentimentos do Sirius? Que bom que consegui! Era realmente isso que eu queria passar. Também espero as suas atualizações! Te adoro!

Paty Felton – Você ficou desesperada? Bom, essa era a intenção, mas, realmente eu deixei essas pistas ao longo da fic. Você achou original? Que bom que você gostou! Fazer mais desse estilo? Bem, se o surto aparecer...rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Mariana-Fan-Sister – Eu só te faço chorar? y.y. Ah, não é essa a minha intenção... mas, que bom que você gostou da fic.

Gween Black – Prima! E beta querida! O Sirius merece algo melhor do que se apaixonar pela mulher do melhor amigo? Realmente, ele merece a mim, por exemplo... huahahahahaha. Meu Sirius, seu Sirius, ok? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Mas, que bom que você gostou da fic. Te adoro!

Mari-buffy – Você pensou que fosse o Remo? Realmente, eu pensei na possibilidade de todo mundo pensar isso... huahahaha. Depois ficou em dúvida? Hehehehehehe. Mas, que bom que você gostou da fic. É, eu também sou T/L de corpo e alma, mas de vez em quando me dá esses surtos, e com o cap de agora, eu mudei meus dogmas... huahahahhahahaha. É, cadê a Lisa quando o Sirius precisa dela?

Mia Moony – Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Realmente, essa música de A-ha é muito triste, mas não só a música, a melodia também. Apesar de eu me perguntar como a idéia surgiu quando eu estava assistindo o clipe, porque ele não tem nada a ver... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Beijos para todos que estão leram/e ou comentaram. E vamos a continuação!

**Outra vez**

**_"Você foi o maior dos meus casos  
_****_De todos os abraços o que eu nunca esqueci"_**

Sirius suspirou profundamente enquanto fitava a lareira apagada à sua frente. Ainda se encontrava com a roupa que usara no casamento de Tiago e Lílian. A gravata estava torta em seu pescoço e os cabelos negros extremamente bagunçados. Quem chegasse perto dele naquele momento, poderia sentir o forte cheiro de vinho que ele exalava. O copo, um pouco cheio, ainda encontrava-se em sua mão e a garrafa jazia vazia aos seus pés.

-Está acabado, Sirius, você perdeu. – ele fechou os olhos e sentiu as pálpebras tremerem. Podia sentir também as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar dos seus olhos e rolarem incansavelmente pelo seu rosto. – Você teve a chance de lutar por ela, mas, como um fraco, acabou por desistir.

Num gesto irritado, ele jogou o copo na parede, fazendo com que a pintura branca se tingisse de vinho, formando o que parecia ser um corte largo... igual ao que ele sentia agora em seu coração.

Ainda ofegante, ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e deixou-se soltar um grito de raiva. Não lhe importava que os vizinhos o ouvissem, que o mundo o ouvisse... para ele, se tudo fosse para o inferno, não ligaria... estava tudo acabado mesmo. A vida perdera o sentido no exato momento em que Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans trocaram alianças e juras de amor.

**_"Você foi, dos amores que eu tive  
_****_O mais complicado e o mais simples pra mim"_**

Ele não soube como conseguira assistir a cerimônia sem ter derramado uma única lágrima. Não soube como ficara por horas durante a festa, rindo e bebendo com eles. E, muito menos, não soube como aceitara ser o padrinho deles. E, não sabia porque agora estava chorando se dissera para si mesmo que iria esquecê-la, se conformar com os fatos e retomar sua vida. Quem sabe até sair com novas garotas?

Sabia que não conseguiria. Por Merlim, ele já não tentara isso tantas vezes? Quantas foram às vezes que aquelas paredes testemunharam suas promessas mudas de que a esqueceria de uma vez por todas? Por quantas vezes ele não trouxera garotas para a cama em seu quarto e chamava sempre por ela no final? Sempre garotas ruivas, sempre garotas de olhos verdes, para assim, lembrar-se dela... ficar imaginando que seria ela ali abraçada a ele, e não outra qualquer.

Sentia que ia enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Aquilo era mais do que um simples amor, era uma obsessão, aquele sentimento fazia parte da vida de Sirius. Era impossível arrancá-lo. Ele sabia. Ele não desejaria outra mulher para si que não fosse Lílian Evans.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Tentava não pensar que, novamente, ele estava tocando-a e a fazendo feliz. Não gostava de pensar que o seu melhor amigo estava nos braços da mulher que amava. Sentiu ânsias de invadir a casa deles e matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, mas por fim, desistiu. Entendia Tiago, sabia perfeitamente o efeito que Lílian Evans fazia em um homem. Ficou relembrando do único beijo em que trocaram e, assim, vencido pelo cansaço, adormeceu.

**_"Você foi o maior dos meus erros  
_****_A mais estranha estória que alguém já escreveu"_**

Os meses se passaram rapidamente, sem que Sirius notasse. Desde o casamento, ele só avistara Lílian poucas vezes e, a felicidade que ela irradiava era tanta, que Sirius podia jurar que ela era palpável. Encontrava Tiago todos os dias, e o mesmo estava em igual estado. Tentava não sentir ciúmes do amigo, mas era algo impossível. Quanto Tiago tocava no assunto "Lily", na maioria das vezes, Sirius desviava do assunto discretamente para não sentir ganas de acabar por revelar-se apaixonado pela mulher dele e, talvez, acabar com uma amizade que lhe tanto era estimada – apesar de tudo.

Aquela era mais uma noite insone para Sirius e, assim como a meses atrás, a chuva caía incansavelmente. Com um suspiro ele voltou o olhar para a janela, fitando-a distraidamente. "Como será que Lílian está?".

Balançou a cabeça rapidamente a fim de espantar os pensamentos, e voltou a atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Em sua mesa, pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis se espalhavam desorganizadamente, enquanto ele fitava um deles distraído. Trouxera todo o trabalho para casa. Talvez assim, pudesse finalmente dormir quando se visse dominado pelo cansaço.

Ao que parecia ser duas da manhã, a campainha da sua casa tocou insistentemente. Uma chuva mais grossa caía, fazendo ruídos no telhado da sua casa e batendo nos vidros da janela violentamente. Ele suspirou e, sem ao menos ter se levantado, ficou se perguntando quem seria à uma hora daquelas.

A campainha tocou mais forte, seguida agora de batidas na porta. Extremamente irritado, o rapaz se levantou e foi atendê-la.

**_"E é por essas e outras que a minha saudade faz lembrar  
_****_De tudo outra vez..."_**

Ao abrir a porta, sentiu alguém desabar sobre si e chorar copiosamente em seus braços. Sirius olhou para baixo, e prendeu a respiração ao reconhecer aqueles rubros cabelos.

-L-Lily? – seu coração deu um salto e bateu aceleradamente.

A ruiva o abraçou mais forte em resposta e reprimiu um soluço.

-Sirius... – ela sussurrou levemente, sua voz estando um pouco abafada pelo fato dela ainda estar recostada ao peito dele.

Ele sentiu o coração apertado e um nó na garganta. A última coisa que desejava no mundo era vê-la sofrer.

-O que houve, Lílian? – ele falou docemente, enquanto afagava os cabelos dela, que se encontravam encharcados, além de toda a sua roupa. – Me conta, o que foi que aconteceu?

Ela se afastou dele um pouco e enxugou as lágrimas levemente. Os cabelos bagunçados e a capa que usava pingavam constantemente, molhando o piso aos seus pés. Lílian reprimiu um novo soluço, com o olhar baixo.

Num gesto gentil, Sirius ergueu a cabeça dela pelo queixo e afagou-lhe os cabelos com a outra mão.

-O que foi, Lily? – ele sentiu um leve tremor de preocupação ao constatar o quanto o queixo dela estava queimando.

-Ele... eu... eu e o Tiago... nós, nós brigamos Sirius.

-Brigaram? – ele indagou com o cenho franzido. Por alguns segundos, não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz com aquela notícia. Quem sabe Tiago deixara de amá-la, deixando o caminho livre para ele? Uma chama de esperança acendeu dentro de si.

-Sim. – ela reprimiu um novo soluço. – Não me lembro quem foi que começou. Só sei que ele foi embora, Sirius, saiu de casa ontem à noite. E pela tarde fora direto para algum lugar em missão da Ordem... sem ao menos ter falado comigo.

Ela tremeu um pouco, Sirius não soube dizer se pelo frio ou pelo fato dele ter ido embora.

-Vamos entrar, Lily. – ele a abraçou pelos ombros e fechou a porta com o pé. Tirou a varinha do bolso e acendeu a lareira, logo depois enxugou as roupas de Lílian.

Sirius a guiou lentamente até o sofá. Ela se sentou ao seu lado e tornou a abraçá-lo fortemente.

**_"Você foi a mentira sincera  
_****_Brincadeira mais séria que me aconteceu"_**

-Calma, Lily, vai ficar tudo bem... - ele a consolou docemente, enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

-O que eu fiz de errado, hein, Sirius? – ela falou entre soluços. – Não houve razões para ele sair de casa. – mais um soluço. – Podia tudo ser resolvido, mais tarde, com calma... Brigamos por tolice, eu sei... puro ciúme.

Lílian fungou levemente e soluçou mais uma vez. Ela se afastou de Sirius aos poucos e o fitou afetuosamente.

-Será que ele volta, Sirius?

O rapaz se virou para Lílian e a encarou com um misto de raiva, ciúmes e amor. Era difícil para ele vê-la falar de como sentia falta e de como estava sofrendo por causa do _outro._ Por outro lado, estava extremamente preocupado com a ruiva. E vê-la sofrendo daquela forma fazia seu coração se dilacerar por dentro.

-Não sei, Lily. Essa é, definitivamente, uma pergunta que eu não sei responder. É muito difícil saber o que se passa na cabeça do Pontas na hora da raiva. – balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar de si os pensamentos de que ele não voltaria.

A ruiva o abraçou mais forte. Sirius fechou os olhos e suspirou. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas aquele contato com ela o deixava louco. Alisou os braços dela levemente, como quem consolasse, a fim de espantar seus pensamentos.

-Sirius, por que ele fez isso comigo, hein? Por quê?

O rapaz percebeu que ela ainda estava quente quando a mesma recostou a testa em seu pescoço.

-Lily, você está ardendo em febre. – ele disse por fim, separando-a lentamente.

-Não me importo... – ela murmurou. – Me ajuda, Sirius...

Tornou a fechar os olhos e sentiu as pálpebras tremerem. Lílian estava entrando num estado de perfeita insanidade.

-Eu vou fazer isso, Lílian, não se preocupe.

Sabia que seria muito arriscado carregá-la em seus braços. Aquilo seria pedir muito de si mesmo, mas assim ele o fez. A ruiva aconchegou-se em seus braços, já não mais soluçando. Mas Sirius podia sentir as lágrimas dela molharem sua camisa.

-Vai ficar tudo bem...

-Não, não vai. – ela sussurrou. – Ele não vai voltar, Sirius. Ele não me quer mais. Acabou.

-Não diga isso, Lílian. – ele falou docemente, apesar de se sentir péssimo com isso. Como ele era capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas, sendo que, o que mais desejava no mundo era dizer o contrário? Sentiu-se um verdadeiro Black. Sujo, dissimulado, falso, mentiroso... Ajeitou Lílian nos braços enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

**_"Você foi o caso mais antigo  
_****_O amor mais amigo que me apareceu"_**

Sirius sentiu-se embriagado pelo cheiro de lírios que exalava dos cabelos dela, apesar de misturado com o aroma de vinho branco. O seu corpo estremeceu ao se deparar com a porta do seu quarto. "Mas o que você está fazendo? O que você está pensando, Sirius? Esqueça isso!" pensou, emburrado. Colocou Lílian gentilmente no chão. A ruiva sustentou o seu peso no ombro dele, sentindo-se um pouco tonta.

Abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado. Passou a mão da ruiva por trás dos seus ombros e a outra segurou firmemente a sua cintura.

-Venha, acho melhor você deitar.

-Fica comigo, Sirius... Não me deixa sozinha, por favor... – ela murmurou suplicante.

-Lily, você não está bem... – ele repetiu. Tentou não pensar nas inúmeras interpretações que essa frase teria... tentou não pensar especialmente em _uma _delas, e que era a que ele mais desejava em sua vida.

Deitou Lílian gentilmente na cama e a cobriu com as cobertas.

-Volto já... – ele murmurou rapidamente e deu as costas para ela.

Sentiu uma mão gelada sobre seu pulso.

-Não, Sirius, por favor... não me deixa aqui sozinha.

Ouviu o farfalhar dos lençóis e percebeu que ela estava sentando na cama. Sirius apenas a fitava de soslaio, por cima do ombro. Soltou um longo suspiro.

-Você não vai ficar sozinha, Lílian. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, mas não por agora. Preciso te dar uma poção para essa febre baixar. Se você me soltar agora, prometo que voltarei.

-Volta mesmo?

Ele assentiu rapidamente e ela o soltou. Sirius se dirigiu apressado para fora do quarto e recostou-se na porta, logo depois de batê-la.

-Merlim, por que isso comigo? – ele soltou um longo suspiro e esfregou o rosto levemente. – Será que ela quer que eu faça o que eu estou imaginando?

Sacudiu a cabeça nervosamente, a fim de espantar os pensamentos. Desceu até a cozinha e buscou a poção necessária. Sentiu o corpo estremecer de ansiedade e temor... talvez até um pouco de excitação.

Soltou um muxoxo irritado por estar pensando nisso novamente e, por fim, decidiu que não voltaria a por os pés naquele quarto durante toda a noite.

Sentou-se no sofá, colocando a poção em cima da mesa de centro. Ajeitou as almofadas e deitou-se contrariado, ajeitando-se inquietamente. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

Passado alguns minutos, viu que não tinha sono nenhum. Bufou de raiva e sentou-se no sofá, enterrando a mão nos cabelos e apoiando o cotovelo nas coxas.

-Chega, Sirius, chega. Pára com isso, sim?

Levantou-se e pegou o frasco da poção. Sem nem mesmo ter comandado seus pés direito, viu-se novamente parado à porta do seu quarto. Rezou internamente para que ela já estivesse dormindo e abriu a porta devagar.

Encontrou-a deitada de bruços na cama, ainda chorando.

-Lily? – chamou-a um pouco receoso.

A ruiva ergueu os olhos marejados e sorriu fracamente.

-Ah, é você Sirius...

Ele pigarreou levemente.

-Eu... eu trouxe uma poção para você. Vai te fazer se sentir melhor.

Ele colocou em cima da escrivaninha do quarto e deu as costas.

-Estou lá embaixo, se quiser qualquer coisa... é só me chamar.

-Sirius... não vá embora... por favor...

Sirius sentiu o corpo se arrepiar. Novamente aquela voz suplicante... aquele tom implícito de sensualidade. Suspirou.

-Não posso, Lily. Temo não responder pelos meus atos.

Lembrou-se que ela estava com febre, lembrou-se que ela estava emocionalmente abalada. Provavelmente, aquele tom de voz seria fruto da sua imaginação... sua tola e idiota imaginação. Talvez o fato dela e Tiago terem brigado mexera com ele de tal forma, que o fazia agir quase como um bobo apaixonado. O desejo queimava dentro de Sirius e ele sentiu o sangue pulsar rapidamente por todo o seu corpo.

Sua mão tremeu na maçaneta e ele a segurou mais firme.

-Até amanhã, Lily.

Sorriu fracamente. Havia conseguido ignorar ao seu desejo. Suspirou e abriu a porta. Quase conseguiria sair ileso daquela situação constrangedora, se não sentisse alguém abraçá-lo por trás.

-Por favor... faz essa dor parar... Sirius, isso é mais do que eu posso suportar. – ela soluçou compulsivamente. – Ele me odeia agora, Sirius. Do mesmo modo com que eu dizia que eu o odiava. Eu pude ver o desprezo no olhar onde antes eu via puro amor... ele não gosta mais de mim... eu sei disso.

**_"Das lembranças que eu trago na vida  
_****_Você é a saudade que eu gosto de ter"_**

Sirius sentiu a respiração falhar, mas não impediu que suas mãos entrelaçasse as dela com carinho. Olhou de soslaio para a poção em cima da escrivaninha e suspirou.

-Não posso, Lily... – ele murmurou num sussurro rouco. – Não me peça para fazer isso.

-Você é o único que pode... – ela recostou a testa nas costas dele. – Eu sei que é o único.

Ela estava delirando. Só podia ser a única explicação plausível para ela estar agindo daquela maneira. Uma guerra se iniciara na mente de Sirius. Ela estava ali, pronta para o que ele sempre desejava fazer com ela, ela estava quase que _implorando_ para que ele o fizesse. Por outro lado, as mãos frias que ele entrelaçava as suas denotavam que ela ainda queimava de febre... ou de desejo, talvez. E ainda tinha Tiago. Por Merlim, ele não era o seu melhor amigo? Tiago não a amava intensamente, até mais do que ele próprio amava a ruiva? Qual seria a reação dele se descobrisse aquela dupla traição? Não fora ele que várias e várias vezes vira Tiago Potter chorando por saber que Lílian não o amava e o consolava, dizendo que um dia eles seriam felizes? Suspirou. Não podia fazer isso com Tiago, não podia fazer isso consigo mesmo... não podia fazer isso com Lílian.

-Não, Lílian, você está completamente enganada. Eu não posso. – respondeu no tom mais frio que conseguiu fazer. – O melhor que você tem a fazer agora é deitar na cama e dormir.

Ele soltou as mãos dela um pouco relutante e fechou os olhos. "Não podia, realmente, não podia..."

-Sirius, por favor, faz essa dor parar... Me faz esquecer dele.

Ele sentiu as pálpebras tremerem quando as mãos dela abriram um dos botões da blusa dele. Podia sentir todo o corpo dela junto à suas costas, o que fez o seu coração palpitar.

-Lily, por favor, não... – ele murmurou com a respiração ofegante.

-Não diga isso, Sirius... não está vendo o quanto eu estou sofrendo... não percebe a minha dor? Quero me sentir amada novamente, Sirius...

Sentiu as mãos frias e delicadas dela sobre a sua barriga. Soltou um longo e ressonante suspiro e fechou os punhos com força. Era o seu limite. Não tinha forças para qualquer atitude,_ principalmente_ pará-la.

Com um leve tremor, Sirius percebeu que a camisa dele já estava desabotoada. Ainda no mesmo lugar, a ruiva subiu as mãos – agora extremamente quentes – sobre o peito dele e retirou a camisa dele lentamente.

-Lílian... não. – ele apertou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Por que não saía de uma vez dali? Mesmo gostando, _não_ podia ficar ali. Era traição! Ela estava delirando e ele estava perfeitamente lúcido!

**_"Só assim sinto você bem perto de mim  
_****_Outra vez"_**

Ela beijou o meio de suas costas. Ele deixou escapar um fraco gemido e esticou um pouco o corpo, a fim de aumentar a distância entre eles.

-Eu sei que você também deseja isso, Sirius... para quê resistir?

_"Oh, Merlim, por que me tenta dessa forma, Lílian?"_ foi a única coisa que ele permitiu-se pensar no momento.

-Eu não posso fazer tudo sozinha, Sirius. – ela sussurrou antes de depositar um novo beijo em suas costas. Um longo e sensual beijo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não podia estar fazendo isso com ele, não podia. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo.

Pensou que talvez pudesse fingir que estava aceitando a proposta dela, somente tempo suficiente para escapar pela porta aberta e trancá-la dentro do quarto, mas desistiu dessa possibilidade no minuto seguinte. Não teria forças para tanto.

Aqueles beijos eram mais do que ele podia agüentar. Lílian por certo sabia como dominá-lo. Por um segundo, pensou se ela fazia com Tiago o que ela estava fazendo com ele agora.

-Lílian, chega... por favor... – foi a vez dele suplicar.

-Sirius, só há uma forma de eu parar... – ela arranhou de leve o peito dele, no que ele sentiu o corpo estremecer mais uma vez.

Ele mal percebera a hora em que ela cessou os beijos em suas costas e beijou seus lábios sedentamente. Sirius ergueu as mãos como quem se rendesse e separou um pouco os corpos, dando alguns passos para trás, seguido rapidamente por ela.

A ruiva segurou seu rosto firmemente, a fim de não interromper o contato entre as bocas. Sirius parou de andar, abriu os olhos e a encarou com uma feição surpresa.

Desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, dedilhando os dedos no ar. Perto da região da cintura da ruiva, ele as sacudiu levemente e fechou os punhos indignado. Não iria fazer isso.

Ela desceu as mãos lentamente pelos seus ombros e abraçou-o fortemente. Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro por entre os lábios de Lílian ao sentir o seu peito rente ao dela. Sua respiração estava descompassada e ele sentiu o coração dela bater tão forte quanto o dele.

Lílian desceu para o pescoço dele. Ele fechou os olhos desesperado. Suas mãos subiram lentamente e seguraram-na pelos ombros. Reuniu todas as forças que lhe restavam para separá-la de si.

-Lílian, já chega. – ele sussurrou roucamente. – Eu não... não quero.

A ruiva apenas fitou Sirius com os orbes verdes extremamente brilhantes.

-Sirius... não faz isso... – os olhos dela automaticamente ficaram marejados. Sirius percebeu que ela ainda estava quente.

-O que você quer de mim, Lílian? – ele perguntou por fim. – Um amigo? Um consolador? Um objeto de vingança? O Tiago te traiu Lílian, foi isso?

Ela soluçou levemente.

-Havia uma carta... dentro do bolso dele... de uma garota se declarando para ele. Já era de dias. – ela enxugou as lágrimas emburrada. – Ele podia simplesmente ter me contado! Eu teria entendido... ele não gosta mais de mim, Sirius. Aliás, duvido que tenha gostado de mim algum dia. E, se aquela carta não tivesse significado nada para ele, ele não teria guardado no sobretudo por tantos dias seguidos.

-Lílian, a existência da carta não significa que ele tenha traído você realmente. E, o que você está querendo fazer comigo... – ele suspirou antes de continuar. – ...é algo que, com certeza você irá se arrepender depois... _nós_iremos nos arrepender.

-Não me importo... Eu quero você, Sirius, será que não entende isso?

**_"Esqueci de tentar te esquecer  
_****_Resolvi te querer por querer "_**

Ele não respondeu. Sentiu no segundo seguinte os lábios dela junto ao seu. Ele achava que os beijos que trocaram não podiam ser mais aprofundados do que já eram... Doce ilusão.

Lílian ficou na ponta dos pés e o enlaçou firmemente pelo pescoço. Levemente desesperado, ele percebeu que ela o desequilibrara de propósito .Sentiu suas costas baterem no colchão vazio da sua cama.

"Ela só podia estar louca, era isso!" ele pensou desesperado, apertando os lençóis da cama com força. Lílian se remexeu em cima dele, aumentando a proximidade entre os corpos.

Sirius sentiu o sangue bombear rapidamente por todo o seu corpo, era mais do que ele podia suportar. Sem nem mais pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos, ele a segurou firmemente pela cintura.

Começou a beijá-la amavelmente, da maneira com que sempre sonhara em fazer. Levantou levemente uma das pernas a fim de aumentar a proximidade entre eles. Sua mão passeava de leve pelas costas dela e _brincava_ com o zíper da blusa.

Inverteu as posições quando abrira todo o zíper. Sirius retirou a blusa dela lentamente, como se disposto a não perder nada daquele momento sublime. Lílian suspirou enquanto ele descia os beijos a medida que a blusa era retirada.

Terminado o trabalho, ele subiu os beijos lentamente até beijá-la nos lábios com ardor. Suas mãos desenhavam lentamente as curvas do corpo dela. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo... finalmente teria a noite a qual tanto sonhara.

**_"Decidi te lembrar quantas vezes eu tenha vontade  
_****_Sem nada perder"_**

A ruiva ao seu lado ressonava. Sirius zelava pelo sono dela numa feição séria. Afagou-lhe os cabelos de leve e sentiu um aperto no peito. Recebera a pena da sua traição. Ele lhe dera todo o amor que tinha dentro de si, mas, o único nome ao qual ela pronunciou foi "Tiago...". Lembrou-se de ter vacilado um pouco quando ouvira ela o chamar a primeira vez. Mas estava tão desesperado por aquele contato, por aquele corpo... tão apaixonado por ela, que ele não conseguiu recuar. Ignorou os que sucederam a esse, assim como as outras garotas com que se deitara ignorava os "Lílian" dele.

Virou-se para o teto, um pouco arrependido. Ele não devia ter cedido. Sabia que, apesar de tudo, Lílian Evans era apaixonada por Tiago... e seria para sempre dele.

Sentiu-se o ser mais desprezível da face da terra. Traíra a pessoa a quem tinha mais estima. A pessoa que sempre o ajudou nos momentos mais difíceis... traíra o seu próprio irmão.

Voltou o olhar para Lílian. Se aproveitara dela no momento em que ela estava mais vulnerável. Ele, mesmo amando-a da forma com que a amava, não podia ter se deixado levar pelos delírios dela. Suspirou cansado. Ela merecia carregar a dor da culpa?

Levantou-se calmamente e sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre o seu pulso.

-Sirius, onde é que você vai? – ela murmurou, extremamente sonolenta.

-Lugar nenhum, Lílian, durma. – respondeu ele docemente, depositando um beijo na testa dela. – Esqueça de tudo o que aconteceu essa noite, Lílian, será melhor para você.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, voltando a dormir segundos depois.

Sirius retirou gentilmente a mão dela do seu pulso e se levantou da cama, procurando suas roupas pelo chão do quarto e vestindo-as calmamente.

Fitou a ruiva dormindo com ternura. Apesar de tudo, não podia negar que tivera uns dos momentos mais maravilhosos da sua vida. Sorriu fracamente. Não a faria sofrer com a culpa, assim como ele estava sofrendo levemente agora. A dor de ter traído Tiago pode ser mais duro para ela suportar.

Ele pegou as roupas dela lentamente. Retirou os lençóis da cama cuidadosamente e, depois de admirar aquele corpo pela última vez, vestiu-a cautelosamente. Deixando-a apenas com a blusa branca que usava e a calcinha preta.

Com a mesma dedicação, ele a cobriu carinhosamente e depositou um beijo na sua testa.

-Eu te amo, Lily... mas do que tudo nesse mundo. Te agradeço, apesar de tudo.

Colocou a calça dela em cima da cama e saiu do quarto. Com uma cópia da chave do quarto, ele a trancou por fora, para parecer que ela havia trancado por dentro antes de ir se deitar e que mais ninguém entrara no quarto àquela noite.

Suspirou. Se desse tudo certo, ela jamais pensaria que ouve algo entre eles.

Lílian ainda dormia e ele preparava alguma coisa para comer, quando a campainha soou nervosamente pela casa.

Sirius não precisou pensar duas vezes para deduzir quem seria. Abriu a porta lentamente e se deparou para o seu amigo... _e__ seu rival._

O sangue ferveu dentro de Sirius. Ele estaria ali provavelmente para fazer as pazes com ela. Pela primeira vez sentiu um imenso ódio de encarar aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados e sentiu ganas de colocá-lo dali para fora aos chutes, mas se controlou. Ele tinha esse direito. Tiago era _casado_ com Lílian. O _outro_ da história era ele e não Tiago. Controlou-se ao máximo para não derramar uma lágrima sequer. Tiago ainda fitava o amigo em silêncio, com uma feição extremamente séria no rosto.

-Ela está aqui, não é? – ele perguntou aflito. – Ela veio te procurar, não foi, Sirius?

As roupas de Tiago estavam sujas e havia um corte imenso na face direita do seu rosto e no super-cílio, onde o sangue já se encontrava seco.

-A Lílian? Sim ela veio. – ele respondeu seriamente. – O que você fez a ela, Tiago? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Tiago suspirou.

-Nós brigamos.

-Sim, ela me disse... você a traiu?

Tiago arregalou os olhos e abriu e fechou a boca várias e várias vezes.

-Claro que não! Eu... _jamais_ trairia Lílian.

-Não foi isso o que ela me disse. – ele sentiu a raiva fervilhar dentro de si.

-Eu... ela acabou discutindo por causa de uma carta que ela encontrou no meu bolso e que eu sequer pensara que ela estava lá. Descobri ser de uma antiga colega Grifinória, que Lílian insistia em dizer que já tínhamos tido um caso. Eu acabei me exaltando e iniciamos uma discussão. Eu acabei dizendo o que ela queria "tanto" ouvir na hora da raiva e saí irritado da nossa casa.

-Ela sofreu muito por causa disso, Tiago. – Sirius se controlava para não sair gritando para ele que dormira com a mulher dele.

-Posso entrar? Ou vamos ficar a conversar aqui na porta?

Sentiu ânsias de bater a porta no rosto dele, mas apenas deu espaço para Tiago entrar.

-Eu não consigo viver longe dela, Sirius... eu sei que não. – ele suspirou, desabando no sofá e passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Merlim, você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta dela ontem à noite. Me afligia a idéia de morrer brigado com ela.

Sirius suspirou e sua raiva rapidamente foi embora quando as primeiras lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do amigo. E, mas uma vez, sentiu-se o intruso da história.

-Ela está no meu quarto, Pontas. – murmurou baixinho, antes que se arrependesse.

-Ela está bem?

-Acho que na medida do possível. – ele falou do mesmo modo. – Estava com um pouco de febre ontem a noite, mas já está bem melhor.

Tiago levantou-se lentamente e segurou um dos ombros de Sirius.

-Obrigado por ter tomado conta dela, Sirius.

-É melhor você ir... – ele pigarreou levemente, abaixou o olhar por alguns segundo e voltou a encarar Tiago. – Acho que ela deve estar precisando de você, agora.

A felicidade irradiou no rosto de Tiago e o mesmo não pareceu notar a antagonia do sentimento no rosto do amigo. Quando Tiago subiu as escadas, Sirius deixou-se desabar no sofá e reprimiu um soluço, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto de uma forma brusca e irritada.

**_"Você foi toda a felicidade  
_****_Você foi a maldade que só me fez bem"_**

Dois meses haviam se passado desde o dia em que Tiago e Lílian se reconciliaram na sua casa. Lembrou que, naquela manhã, ele enxugara as lágrimas e forçara um sorriso quando ouviu os passos e risos dos dois vindos do andar de cima. Aparentemente, Lílian não denotava uma lembrança sequer do que houvera entre eles na noite anterior. Eles agradeceram mais uma vez e saíram da casa dele felizes. Sirius sentiu-se extremamente aliviado por carregar a culpa daquele erro sozinho.

Mais uma vez ele se via na casa dos amigos. Apenas "parasitando" a felicidade do casal. Soltou um longo suspiro e, cruzando os braços, recostou-se no sofá e fitou um Tiago extremamente animado, conversando com Remo.

Não estava para conversar aquela tarde. Decidiu se isolar de todos, assim como vinha fazendo no ultimo mês. Fitou Lílian de soslaio: ela estava radiante. Sorriu fracamente ao ver a felicidade dela. Atualmente, era o máximo que lhe era permitido e ele tinha que se contentar. Fitou o teto por alguns minutos, as lembranças daquela noite a povoar-lhe a mente.

-Sirius, posso falar com você um minuto?

Ele despertou dos seus pensamentos e automaticamente a encarou, exibindo uma feição surpresa.

-Claro, Lílian.

Um pouco confuso, viu que ela olhou para onde Tiago conversava animadamente com Remo e Frank e o puxou pelo braço, se dirigindo para a cozinha.

-Há muito tempo eu queria te falar isso, mas não tive oportunidade... nem coragem. – ela sussurrou e tornou a olhar para Tiago, que ainda podia ser visto mais ao longe.

-O que foi Lílian? – ele a observava ansioso.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu entre nós aquela noite, Sirius.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Desculpe, eu realmente não queria, mas...

-Não se sinta culpado, Sirius. – ela exibiu um sorriso sincero. – Eu também tive minha parcela nisso. Se pecamos, pecamos juntos. – ela tornou a olhar para Tiago.

Ele sorriu marotamente.

-Bom pecado...

-Sirius! – ela sussurrou, dando um tapa no braço dele.

-Lily, você sabe que...

Ela suspirou.

-Sim, eu sei. Portanto, não o culpo. Fico feliz que tenha escondido isso de mim, para a possibilidade de eu não me lembrar do fato, aliviando assim o meu sofrimento. Você me ama... e eu realmente lamento muito o fato de não poder fazer você feliz. – ela suspirou. – Você é um homem maravilhoso, Sirius. Nunca perca isso

**_"Você foi o melhor dos meus planos  
_****_E o pior dos enganos que eu pude fazer"_**

Sirius recostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para cima.

-Se eu pudesse escolher, jamais teria escolhido me apaixonar por você. – ele abriu os olhos e a fitou ternamente. – Não pude impedir esse sentimento, Lily, assim como não pude impedir que aquilo acontecesse entre nós. Se eu te dissesse que estou de inteiro arrependido, seria mentira de minha parte. Aquele foi, com certeza, o melhor momento da minha vida... acho que, nem a considerada mulher mais linda e sensual do mundo seria capaz de proporcionar as mesmas sensações que tive quando você estava em meus braços... – ele suspirou saudoso. – Mas não posso negar que, de fato, me sinto como um traidor... trai sua confiança, a de Tiago e, acima de tudo, traí a mim mesmo. Prometi a mim mesmo que levaria esse segredo comigo para o túmulo, e lamento muito o fato de você ter descoberto daquela forma.

-Não foi ruim para você...? – ela sussurrou receosa. – Foi o Tiago a quem eu chamava o tempo todo... Isso não te magoou?

Sirius fechou os olhos novamente e colocou as mãos no bolso.

-Eu passaria por tudo novamente, só para te ter em meus braços só mais uma vez. – ele abriu os olhos e ela o fitou numa mistura de tristeza, ternura e surpresa. – Mas, não se preocupe... as lembranças daquele momento são mais do que suficientes. Não nego que te ver dizendo o nome de Tiago _daquela _maneira, enquanto era eu quem a beijava, me fez sofrer... e muito.

-Desculpa... – ela murmurou baixinho.

-Águas passadas... Nem todos nesse mundo podem ser felizes, Lily. Sei que essa frase pode ser um pouco mentirosa, mas... eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

-Espero que você não mude de atitude em relação a mim, sim? – ele suspirou quando sentiu os olhos um pouco marejados. – Seria mais do que eu posso suportar.

-Não mudarei, prometo. – ela o abraçou, no que Sirius apertou o abraço. – Obrigada, Sirius, por tudo.

-Lílian, eu te peço, não conta nada disso para o Tiago. Eu não quero decepcioná-lo.

-Não se preocupe, não vou contar.

**_"Das lembranças que eu trago na vida  
_****_Você é a saudade que eu gosto de ter"_**

Eles se separaram rapidamente e ela sorriu, enxugando a lágrima que caiu dos olhos dele.

-Estou sentimental demais... – ele falou com um riso, enquanto uma nova lágrima caia.

-É a primeira vez que eu te vejo chorar.

Ele riu novamente.

-Talvez seja a única pessoa que já me viu assim.

-Fico feliz em saber disso. Estou vendo o lado mais sensível de Sirius Black.

-Ah, muito obrigado pela parte que me toca. – ele falou ironicamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

-Sirius... – começou a ruiva seriamente. – O Tiago não esta dando essa festa por causa de uma simples reunião entre amigos. – ela suspirou. – É porque... eu estou grávida.

Sirius engasgou com a própria saliva. Isso não podia...

-Lily... você está dizendo que...

-Eu não tenho certeza. Não sei ao certo. Não tem uma data provável. Eu só... eu só queria que você soubesse. – ela suspirou.

-Lily, isso muda tudo... nós devíamos contar para ele. – sussurrou rouco.

-Assim como você, eu não quero decepcioná-lo. – pela primeira vez seus olhos brilharam tristemente e ela riu nervosa, passando a fitar Tiago. – Olha para ele, Sirius. Está radiante.

Apesar de tudo, Sirius não pôde deixar de rir. Realmente, apesar de estar conversando animadamente, ele parecia mais alegre do que era normalmente.

-Ele sempre quis ter um filho comigo. – ela sussurrou baixinho, com medo de que aquilo pudesse magoá-lo mais ainda. – Acho que não devemos destruir esse sonho assim por causa de um...

-...momento. – ele suspirou. – Sim, entendo.

-Desculpe estar fazendo isso com você, Sirius... – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Mas é preciso.

-Lily, mas se o filho nascer parecido comigo? – mesmo sendo uma situação desesperadora, ele não podia negar que se sentia feliz com a possibilidade. Sentia-se radiante por uns breves segundos e não se importava nem um pouco se com isso teria que erguer sua felicidade sob a tristeza de outros. – Não vai ser pior para o Tiago?

-Oh, Sirius, nem me fale. – ela tremeu um pouco. – Ele vai nos odiar. Contudo, é melhor deixar como está.

Ele assentiu contrariado.

-Sirius... o Tiago... ele quer que você seja o padrinho.

Ele exibiu um fraco e sincero sorriso.

-O amarei como se fosse um filho... mesmo se não for.

-Obrigada, Sirius. – ela olhou de soslaio para Tiago e depois voltou o olhar para o maroto a sua frente.

Sirius se surpreendeu quando ela deu um selinho nele e saiu. Recostou-se na parede novamente e passou os dedos nos lábios.

-Lily! – ele a chamou baixinho.

Lílian, que já estava na entrada da cozinha, parou rapidamente.

-Sim? – ela se virou para ele e sorriu.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Assim como o Tiago, você também tem um lugar em meu coração. – ela piscou o olho. – Talvez vocês dois briguem pelo espaço, mas o Pontas sempre sai por vencedor.

Ele sorriu radiante, sentiu-se feliz como há muito tempo não sentia.

-Quer dizer então que eu não sou tão ruim assim?

Lílian corou um pouco e riu.

-Nem um pouquinho.

-Temos diferenças?

-Sirius!

-A qual é, Lily! Faça um Almofadinhas feliz. Qual o melhor?

-Me recuso a responder isso. – ela falou revirando os olhos. – Seu pervertido!

Sirius gargalhou, no que ele riu fracamente.

-Vamos voltar.

Sirius assentiu e a seguiu rapidamente.

-Hey, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo sozinhos, na cozinha? – Tiago rapidamente desviou a atenção dos amigos e sorriu radiante para a ruiva e para o amigo.

-Como medo de que eu agarre sua ruiva, Pontas? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Eu bem que tentei, mas ela tem uma ótima joelhada.

Tiago gargalhou.

-Já que vocês estão finalmente aqui. – ele falou rapidamente. – Tenho uma notícia a dar para vocês.

Lílian sorriu constrangida e olhou de soslaio para Sirius quando Tiago a abraçou pela cintura e beijou o rosto dela.

Sirius deu de ombros levemente e procurou um lugar para se sentar. Estava feliz ao menos por saber que não era tão odiado assim pela "sua ruivinha".

_"Assim como o Tiago, você também tem um lugar em meu coração."_ suspirou ao lembrar-se da frase. Seria um pouco mais fácil para ele depois dela ter dito aquilo. Percebeu então que, mesmo se não fosse com a mesma intensidade com quem ela amava Tiago, ela sentia algo muito intenso por ele também...

**_"Só assim sinto você bem perto de mim...  
_****_Outra vez"_**

... e ficava feliz em saber disso.

N/Beta Maluca: sabe, Lê, eu sinceramente senti ganas de te mandar uns feitiços quando vi a Lily tentando o NOSSO Sirius (tá legal, fic sua, Sirius seu. Mas, fic minha, Sirius meu, ok? UHuhasuhasuhasuas...) daquela maneira, e ele cedendo. Mas depois das coisas que a Lily disse, eu te perdôo. Mas não imagino o Sirius traindo o Tiago, nem a Lílian. Embora na tua fic (sei lá, você deve ter as mãos de um deus) ficou muito bonito... e talvez isso explique o grande amor que o Sirius tem pelo Harry, mesmo sabendo que o Harry é filhote do Tiago. Ele _poderia_ ser seu filho, e, de certa maneira, era. E Harry lembra Lílian, que lembra momentos felizes (sem malícia!). Mas, enfim, eu adorei. Está fantástica... por mais que tenha feito o Sirius sofrer e uma loucura no melhor estilo "triângulo amoroso". Hehehehe... beijão, e parabéns por mais uma fic-sucesso! Gween Black.

N/A/ se esconde atrás da cadeira / Não me matem. O que fazer se minha maluca mente imaginou isso? Só esclarecendo esse final. Eu só estou narrando os sentimentos dos Sirius, e não acredito na teoria do Harry não ser filho do Tiago. Apenas citei isso porque... sei não, achei fofinho! (.) /não tentem entender minha cabeça... huahahahahahahaha/. Que bom que gostou Gween!

**Bom, apesar de fugir às regras T/L, não posso deixar de dedicar a fic à minha adorada família Perversa, Surtada e Escritora ( ou algo do tipo... rsrsrsrsrsrs).**

Para:

Minha vovó Lily Dragon

Minha Mamys Mylla

Minhas Manas Belle e Gabi

Minhas Titias Luh e Ju

Minhas priminhas Thais, Clah ( Minha Beta querida ), Cinthia, May e Rach.

Adoro todas vocês/ E não me matem please... huahahah/

Terminado o momento "Xuxa".Espero que tenham gostado... se não, me mandem uma review, nem que seja para me xingar... huahahahaha.


End file.
